Dragonflame's tale
by Dragonflame9876
Summary: When Spyro awakens after the fight at world heart peak he is greeted by a odd creature. He will so learn of this creature and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**The tale of Spyro, Flame, Cynder, Ember, and Dragonflame**

**I do not own Spyro or any other characters, only my C,C(s). This fan fiction is also a crossover. The games will be mentioned later on. Anyways lets start.**

**"loved the introduction"**

**"thanks Cynder"**

**"you're welcome"**

**"I was being sarcastic!"**

**"oh"**

**Chapter 1**

**Peace at last**

**Spyro and Cynder had flying around all day, happy to have defeated Malafore. They stopped to rest.**

**"Spyro…we…should head…back to… warfang…now" Cynder said panting heavily.**

**"We should… head back" Spyro said panting heavily as well.**

**After catching their breath, they stood up. But before they took the first step, they herd something behind them. Turning around they saw nothing, then a figure appeared out of nothing. It stood on two legs, it was covered in golden scales, a black underbelly, its wing membranes were also black, and was about twice the size of the Dragons standing before him. He also had something on his right leg (halo, covenant energysword) it had a light gray-ish color. He spoke to Spyro and Cynder in some other language, they couldn't understand it.**

**Spyro asked "do you speak English?"**

**"Yes"" is all it said and walked by them in the direction of Warfang, then it vanished into thin air.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonflame' tale I do not own Spyro or halo, only Dragonflame, all other characters go to their respective owners. Chapter 2 Some were Somewhere in space sat a ship, a covenant cruiser called the "shadow of intent." On this ship, was the arbiter and his friend Rtas V. There ship flew without a sound. Arbiter felt like something wasn't right. "Arbiter, is something wrong" asked a very confused Rtas. "Yes, it seems our navigation computer malfunctioned, which means we don't know where we are" replied Arbiter, sounding a bit worried about it. "So we can just fix it" Rtas told him. Just then the ships computer sounded an alarm, "warning slip space rupture detected, warning slip space rupture detected" it said. Arbiter looked out the window, and indeed there was a portal opening. One of the pilots yelled "we've lost control of the ship; we're being pulled in!" "Hold on to something" yelled arbiter. End chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonflame's tale

I do not own Spyro or any other characters, I only own Dragonflame and Sapphire.

Spyro and Cynder were heading to Warfang, when Cynder started whining.

"Spyro can we rest a moment I'M TIRED!" Cynder whined.

"Cynder we just did" Spyro told with slight annoyance.

"Aww, please" she asked

"No" Spyro said to her obviously annoyed at her.

Spyro then heard her take a deep breath.

"PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLE-" she said but Spyro interrupted her.

"FINE WE CAN REST FOR A LITTLE, WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY!" Spyro snapped angrily at her.

Cynder whispered "yes It would, and you don't have to yell" she then sniffed like she was about to cry.

"Sorry Cynder, please don't cry" Spyro said with regret.

Then suddenly they heard something falling. They looked up to see a huge purple thing falling towards them. But it missed and went past the, hitting the ground with a very loud crash.

Inside the ship…

"Alright who's not dead, sound off" said Arbiter a little shaken. Immediately after he said that everyone moaned, showing they were alive.

"What's the damage" Arbiter asked one of the other Sangheili.

"She's a scrap-heap sir" the Elite replied.

"But some systems are still working" another Elite told him.

"Sir we got life-forms outside" the Elite said.

"How many?" Arbiter asked.

"Only two Arbiter" he said.

"Were it so easy" Mumbled Arbiter. "Let's go say hello" Arbiter told the Elites "but don't attack unless I say so or they attack" Arbiter said.

They replied "Yes Arbiter."

Outside…

"What do you think it is Spyro?" Cynder asked hiding behind Spyro.

"I don't know Cynder" Spyro said looking between his legs to see Cynder with her paws over her eyes.

"Well I'm not moving from this spot!" Cynder told Spyro. Spyro looked back at the large purple thing. Then it hissed and Spyro got into his defensive stance expecting a fight. Cynder just kept cowering behind Spyro, trembling with fear. Spyro then saw figures walk out.

They were the weirdest things he'd ever seen. They stood 7 or 8 feet tall, wearing strange armor, their gray skin was accompanied by their mandibles, some were carrying strange purple metal objects, and others were carrying glowing sword-looking things.

The last one to walk out of the large purple thing was wearing armor not as new as the others, this one didn't seem to be carrying anything. He walked closer to Spyro and Cynder. He stopped when Spyro growled.

"Don't come any closer you, you- well whatever you are just stop" Spyro said tying to be intimidating to them. Arbiter stopped and when it spoke he was dumbstruck. Arbiter took a few steps closer, to get a better look, but instead received another growl from it. So he stopped. Arbiter was about to say something, but it just growled again.

It then whispered something to no-one, then a black one stepped out from behind the purple one, then it ran shortly followed by the purple one.

"Well, that went well" one Elite said, and some chuckled.  
"Rtas what did you find about these creatures?" Arbiter asked.

"Well they match the mythological dragons, the humans told us about, but they are smaller so they are probably young dragons." Rtas told Arbiter.

"Sir those two are not far from here, they are 25 meters due North." One Elite informed him of the dragons location.

"I'm going to find them, and I'm going alone" Arbiter grabbed his energy sword. Then went North. He accidently ran into the black one.

"Hey get off me!" he heard a female voice say, and he got off.

"My apologies miss" he said respectfully and went to help her up. But she growled, and Arbiter backed up. When the black dragon got up she tackled him and put a sharp claw to his throat.

"Wait Cynder" said a males voice.

"But Spyro I-" she was interrupted by Spyro.

"Cynder we could get information out of it" Spyro told her.

"Ahem by-the-way I have a name" Arbiter said.

"I know, but I don't care" Spyro said harshly.

They then dragged him, and after a while got his hands and feet tied, it was bad he could just break out, but he didn't. The two dragons got a fire going. Spyro walked to Arbiter and looked at him. Spyro then cut the ropes.

"SPYRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cynder yelled at Spyro.

He ignored her. And looked at Arbiter and said "you run, you dies." Then slid a piece of raw meat to him. Arbiter took it and said thanks to Spyro, and the proceeded to eat it.

"My name is Arbiter; just so you know" Arbiter told them.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonflame's tale

I do not own Spyro or any other characters, only Dragonflame and Sapphire.

Chapter 4 Not alone…

Arbiter was asleep when his com system came online.

"Arbiter we have a ship in orbit above us" Rtas informed Arbiter

"What kind?" Arbiter asked him.

"Human Ship, also its sending out a distress singnal… I will let you hear it" Rtas said.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, Requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code: Victor Zero Five dash Three dash Sierra Zero One One Seven." Is what Arbiter heard through the comms.

"I don't belive it…" Arbiter said shocked at what he heard.

"Arbiter your going to want to hear this" Rtas said.

"This is UNSC A.I Cortana, Service number CTN 0452-9. We are descending into an unidentified planet. Request immediate evac. Survivors abo-" (transmission interrupted).

"Arbiter it's going land close to you, estimated impact time… 30seconds" Rtas quickly informed Arbiter.

Arbiter woke the dragon and said they needed to move or they were going to get crushed. As soon as they were safe the ship hit.

On board the Forward Unto Dawn…

"Chief, wake up I need you" said Cortana.

The Cyro chamber started to defrost itself. Moments later Master Chief woke up.  
"Chief pull the Manuel release" Cortana told him. He then pulled the release.

"What's wrong Cortana?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing it's just we are about to crash" she said. He put Cortana into his helmets A.I. port. As he took one step the ship hit the ground and shook the ship, making the Chief fall over.

End Chapter 4


End file.
